Abhirika love story
by Abhivi fan girl
Summary: Happy birthday saira peep in to know more


**Happy birthday saira 🍩🍩🍩🍩. May God bless you and fulfill all your wishes "Sending you smiles for every moment of your special day…Have a wonderful time and a very happy birthday!"**

 **Guys it's an abhirika story. Both Abhi sir and tarika love each other but never confess. Tarika is a forensic doctor and Abhi sir is a cid cop.**

 **In beauru :**

 **ACP:** Daya Shreya abhi forensics mn jao aur ragho case ki medical file ly kr ao.

 **Abhi :** Sir Shreya ko kuch kaam h aap kahein tou MN Chala jata hn na bs file hi tou Lani h

 **ACP :** q Shreya aisa konsa kaam kr rhi h k nhi jaa skti

 **Abhi(being caught):** sir wo ... Wo ... Sir ...wo...Shreya...

 **ACP:** yeh Kya wo sir wo Shreya lga rakhi h .

 **Abhi :** nhi sir ...wo...mein...wo

 **Rest in beauru were enjoying this scene finally Shreya came to help abhijeet sir .**

 **Shreya :** Sir Daya sir NY mujhy devil case file again sort out krny bola h uss mn kuch mistakes thi

 **Abhi :** haan sir MN bhi tou yehi kehny wala that

 **ACP :** really abhi

 **Abhi :** haan sir... Nhi Mera Matlab ...nhi wo...haan

 **ACP (smiling):** rehny do mujhy PTA chal gya tumhara Kya Matlab h . **By saying this ACP sir went to his office . Abhi and Daya sir went to forensic Lab and rest of officers continue thier work .**

 **In forensic Lab :**

 **Abhi :** good morning tarika g

 **Dr. Salunkhe :** Bhai sahib forensic Lab mn hum bhi humari bhi good morning hoti h

 **Abhi:** humari tou bad morning hou gai

 **Dr. Salunkhe:** kuch kaha Kya tum ny

 **Daya:** nhi sir wo abhi keh rha h k Raghu ki medical file bn gai h na

 **Tarika : wo file mery** pass h

 **Abhi :** wah tarika g dekha sir tarika g kitna kaam krti hn

 **Dr. Salunkhe :** Matlab hum kuch bhi nhi krty

 **Abhi :** nhi sir Mera wo mtlb nhi tha

 **Dr. Salunkhe :** tou Kya mtlb tha

 **Abhi :** Matlab sir file bhi tou ussi k pass hou gi na Jo kaam kry ga

 **And they take file and rushes out of Lab quickly**

 **:** Abhi...ruko ...abhiii

 **Tarika:** sir mujhy half day leave chahiye

 **Dr. Salunkhe :** half day q koi problem h kya

 **Tarika:** nhi sir koi problem nhi h Mera aik best friend h Jo 3 saal baad America sy wapis aa rha h so mujhy ussy pick krny jana

 **Dr. Salunkhe :** thik h tum chali Jana

 **Tarika :** thank you sir

 **Later at airport**

 **Tarika :** Hy Akash kesy hou tum after such a long time

 **Akash :** wah tarika tu tou aur bhi smart hou gai h

 **Tarika :** Teri flirting khatam nhi hui na abhi tk kb sudhry ga tu

 **Akash :** agar mn sudhar gya tou mujhy Akash kon khy ga

 **Tarika :** chal lunch krty hn tery chakkar mn lunch bhi nhi kiya

 **Akash :** Haye mn Mr Jawan lunch nhi kiya chal pehly lunch krty hn

 **Tarika :** oh god tumhari flirting

 **Akash :** let's go

And they went for lunch in a restaurant and cid team also arrive there for a case. So that abhi saw them laughing and eating together and after that tarika hug Akash and kissed on his cheeks. This all fumes abhi sir so he left.

 **After sometime in beauru :**

 **Tarika :** Daya abhi kahan h Mera phone bhi receive nhi kr rha aur na hi massage ka reply kr rha h

 **Daya :** I don't know wo restaurant gya tha aik case k liye phir wahan sy ghar Chala gya yeh keh k uss ki tabiyat kharab h

 **Tarika :** Kya uss ki tabiyat kharab h uss NY mujhy q nhi btaya mujhy lga tha k abhi beauru mn hou ga iss liye mn yahan ai. But...

 **Daya(trying abhi's phone ):** uss ka phone tou switch off h

 **Tarika :** mn uss k ghar jaa k dekhti hn tum apna kaam kro

 **Daya :** ok mujhy inform kr dena uss ki health k bary mn

 **Tarika :** okk

 **At abhi's home:**

 **Tarika ring bell but no one opens the door. So she open door with a knife that she had in her bag**

 **Tarika :** abhi kahan hou tum ... Abhi ... Abhi

But she get no response so she further went to his room where abhi sir was lying on floor and blood oozing from his head

 **Tarika :** abhiiiiiiiiii

And someone hit her on head from her back so she gets unconscious

 **After sometime in a godown :**

 **Tarika(holding her head) :** abhi utho utho na

 **Abhi :** ahhhh Mera sir dukh rha h

 **Tarika:** abhi yeh tumhein chot kesy ai

 **Abhi :** tumhein uss sy Kya ... Yeh konsi jagah h

 **Tarika:** mn tumhary ghar gai thi tum wahan behosh pry thy phir kisi NY mujhy pechy sy Mara aur jb hosh Aya tou hum yahan thy

 **Abhi :** tum mery ghar mn Kya kr rhi thi tum ander kaisay ai btao

 **Tarika :** wo lock Tor kr

 **Abhi :** tum khud ko samajhti kya hou yeh training kisi mujrim k ghar gusny k liye h mn koi mujrim hn Kya

 **Tarika :** tum itna q bharak rhy hou mujhy bs tumhari fiqar h abhi

 **Abhi :** tumhein Meri fiqar q hony lgi mn hn koun tumhara

 **Tarika :** yeh kaisi batein kr rhy hou abhi

 **Meanwhile a person with some goons come in godown**

 **Person :** ayyyy yeh tum logon ka beauru ya Ghar nhi h Jahan aisay lr rhy hou

 **Abhi :** kon hou tum aur humein yahan q laye hou

 **Person :** itni jaldi bhool Gaye

 **Abhi :** kon hou tum

 **Person :** wahi jisy pakarny k liye tum din raat mehnat kr rhy hou aur jis k Bhai ko maar dala tum ny

 **Abhi : RAGHU**

 **Raghu :** haan Raghu tum ny Meri Bhai ko Mara ab tum tou maro gy hi lekin saath mn tumhari yeh masooqa bhi Mary gi

 **Abhi :** Raghu yeh tumhari bhool h tumhary liye behtar h k khud ko hmary hwaly kr do

 **Raghu :** Meri fiqar choro aur khud k bary mn socho **and he signaled his goons to attack abhirika but abhi sir fight back with goons and most of goons were on ground**

 **This make Raghu annoyed and he load his gun . Tarika witness this all so she runs to save abhi and in very next moment there was a gunshot and tarika saved abhi by taking bullet in her**

 **Abhi :** tarika g ... Yeh Kya kiya aap NY

 **Tarika :** I... Love... You ... Abhi ... Mery hoty huay tumhein kesy kuch hony deti ... I'm sorry abhi lekin tum kabhi khud ko doosh mat Dena **and she closed her eyes**

 **Cid team arrive on spot by tracing abhi and arrest Raghu and his gang**

 **Daya :** abhi Kya hua ... Kuch tou bol abhi

Abhi (crying ): nhiiiiiiiiiiiiiii aisa nhi hou skta

 **Daya check tarika nerve and said**

 **Daya :** abhi sambhal khud ko

 **ACP :** Daya ambulance ko phone kro

 **Daya(crying) :** yes sir

 **Soon ambulance arrive and take tarika's dead body away.**

 **Sometime there are some true love stories that have sad endings but we cannot neglect them.**

 **Signing off**

 **Abhivi fan girl**


End file.
